bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Snail In My Hand
A Snail In My Hand * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 14 * Overall Ep #: 87 Plot Sugar Pie sees Sir Great White's pet snail is sick and decides to take it home to look after. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to the backyard of the Rainbow House during the day. Cut to a frog sitting in a tiny wheelchair on grass. One leg is bandaged.) * {Sugar Pie} "There you go." (A nudge from her index finger sends the chair rolling next to a small hole in the ground, where mate and child welcome the patient home.) * {Sugar Pie} "Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you, and it'll be all healed up in no time." (The frog waves to her.) "Oh, you're welcome. Glad to help." (Shortly, Cranberry Pup comes barking out of the house. He has a pocket watch around his neck. He barks frantically at her.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Oh? Cranberry? Why do you have that watch?" (Head shake from the puppy; now the forelegs spread and move as if ticking off seconds.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "You want to be a watch?" (Ears droop in frustration. Another head shake, and Cranberry runs in place.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "You're running!" (Cut to her.) "Running out of time?" No...you're...late?" (A big smile from the dark red fuzzball, who points out the open back door as the clock on the wall chimes four in the distance. Sugar was puzzled, but snaps with a sharp gasp.) * {Sugar Pie} "I'm late for something very important! The big brunch for Sir Great White at Eggplant's restaurant!" (Cranberry nods.) * {Sugar Pie} (pacing) "Oh, Sir Great White is here for a party, and we all promised we'd be there! But I'm not there!" (looking at herself in a mirror) "Oh, do I look alright? Do I need to bring anything? Maybe I shouldn't go." (A trumpet fanfare scares a little yelp out of here.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's starting! I'm missing it!" (She races past Cranberry.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, thanks, Cranberry. I mean, if you hadn't reminded me, I might have not remembered, and then I wouldn't be there and everyone would be wondering where I was, and--" (Cranberry barks three times at her.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, right." (rushing off) "I'm late!" (This time, she actually does make it out the front door, which Cranberry slams and latches. This stops the blonde blue-eyed sweetie pie from trying to get back in.) * {Sugar Pie} (from outside, through door) "Oh, okay, then, see you later." (Cranberry lets off a sigh. Fade to black.) ---------- (OPENING THEME) (Opening shot: fade in to the exterior of the restaurant, seen from across the street, then zoom in. Remora and Manta Ray are on duty at the door. Behind them the front door is open. Choco pokes his head up here from inside, eyes them mischievously, and jumps out.) * {Choco Cream} "So, what do I have to do to get to be one of the Aqua Heroes?" (No response; he nudges Remora) "Is the pay good?" (Still nothing, so he shifts his attention to Manta Ray.) * {Choco Cream} (cheerfully) "Hel-''looo''-''ooo''? Anyone home?" (The creature did not move a muscle on his face, so Choco raises the stakes by making loads of goofy faces. Nothing.) * {Choco Cream} "Oooh, you're good." (Pause.) "Too good. I'm bored." (He flies back into the restaurant; a moment later Sugar races up.) * {Sugar Pie} "Phew! Made it!" (As she heads toward the door, the two heroes block the entrance. Sugar gasps.) * {Remora} "Halt!" * {Manta Ray} "Sugar, are you on the list?" * {Sugar Pie} (backing off) "Um...no. Never mind. I'll go home." (Lollipop Pops and Cotton Puffy float past behind the door, the former stopping and catching sight of her blonde blue-eyed sister slinking off.) * {Lollipop Pops} "It's all right, you two. She's on the list. (Manta and Remora move away from each other and Sugar smiles gratefully. Cut to just inside the front door as she enters; the restaurant has been set up for party, with treats, presents, and decorations.) * {Sugar Pie} "Thanks, Lollipop." * {Lollipop Pops} "I'm so glad you could make it, Sugar Pie. It wouldn't be the same without you." (Cut to a close-up of the food on the tables. Out on the crowded room, Eggplant balances a tray of cupcakes on his head as he navigates the room; he brings one tray cupcakes to Sir Great White, who sits at a long table near the back.) * {Eggplant} "Everyone doing good? Good." (to the shark) "Anything else I can get for you?" * {Sir Great White} "Everything is fine, Eggplant." (Cut to Lollipop and Sugar as they cross the floor.) * {Sugar Pie} "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish taking care of a patient." * {Lollipop Pops} "Oh, you and your tender loving care of animals. Sir Great White will sure to love that about you. I mean, of course he will." * {Sugar Pie} "Wow, Lollipop. I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings." * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "Well, it's not that." (Cut to frame both.) "I just want Sir Great White to get better approval of my brothers and sisters." * {Sugar Pie} "But he knows us so well." * {Lollipop Pops} "But he wants to make better impressions on us Candies." * {Sugar Pie} "Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. It is just a casual get-together, correct?" * {Gelatin Soft} (from o.s.) "Don't touch me!" (Surprise from both girls and a small group of party guests in the vicinity of the redhead.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Watch the shirt!" (to a guest carrying a cup of tea) "Careful, you're gonna spill that on me!" (Eggplant brings the tray of cupcakes to Gelatin.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh! That looks delicious! What is it? Wait...does it stain? Keep it away from me!" * {Sugar Pie} "Or perhaps not that casual." (Now the camera cuts to Caramel at a table loaded with sweets of all types, most are cookies or cupcakes. She has removed her hat and has a napkin tied around her neck, but her nerves have kept her from eating a bite.) * {Caramel Cider} "Where is the salad and where is the appetizer again?" (Her perspective) "And which am I supposed to eat first?" (Back to her.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, never mind. I'm not hungry." (Cut to Lollipop and Sugar.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's okay, Lollipop. So our siblings' manners aren't perfect. I doubt Sir Great White will even notice.) (Cotton and Choco's gleeful, giggly bounds across the room put the lie to that assertion.) * {Choco & Cotton} "Woo hoo! Cupcakes, candies, and pies, oh my!" (They leap past tables loaded wtih the first two treats, then pick up a pie and munched some of it down. Cut to a chocolate fountain on a table, with assorted fruits laid around it for dipping; their quivering moans are heard from o.s., and they put their heads up behind the table.) * {Choco Cream} "Chocolate fountain-y goodness!" (He shoves his entire head into the flow for a moment, lets the chocolate harden, and Cotton eats as much of it as he can as the flakes crumble away to leave Choco's face clean of pie residue. Sir Great White has a cupcake in his fin and is about to bite down before the two hyperactive brothers zip up to him along the table.) * {Cotton Puffy} "You gonna eat that?" (Without warning, he chomps the whole thing out of sight, he and Choco scattering a few dishes but not perturbing the shark much, if at all. Eggplant, on the other hand, gets a real scare. He dashes over to grab both the guppies by the tail in his teeth and yank them away.) * {Choco & Cotton} "Hey!" (Just as quickly, Parm rushes in, with a fresh cupcake and teacup on a tray on her back, and serves the shark.) * {Eggplant} "A-a-a hundred thanks, S-s-s-sir Great White." (He backs off.) * {Sir Great White} "That's quite all right. Thank you." (This time, he successfully picks up both items, takes a bite, and sips his tea without interruption. The moment his empty cup clinks back down onto a saucer, both Eggplant and Parm spring into action.) * {Eggplant} "Empty teacup, mother!" * {Parm} "I know, Eggy!" (She swiftly refills it.) * {Sir Great White} "Oh! Uh...thank you?" * {Eggplant} "Not at all, sir." (Parm places another cupcake next to his teacup.) * {Sir Great White} "Thank you again." * {Parm} "Of course, sir." (This sequence repeats itself twice more, with first Eggplant and then Parm topping off the cup. After a quick sidewise glance, he picks it up again but only pretends to take a sip. When Eggplant instinctively leans in with the pot, the tea slops over the brim.) * {Sir Great White} "Gotcha!" (Eggplant smiles sheepishly at having fallen for this joke. Pan to Lollipop and Sugar at one end of the table. The purple-haired girl sits happily on her seat while Sugar stares intently past her.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "And what about you..." (Cut to him.) "Sugar Pie, is it?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yes, sir." * {Sir Great White} "I understand that you enjoy tending to the needs of the animals near your home." (Cut to Sugar.) * {Sugar Pie} "Yes, sir. I love animals." * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "As do I." (Cut to frame both of them, Lollipop, and Caramel. A golden cage stands empty next to the shark.) * {Sir Great White} "As an Aqua Hero, I care deeply about everyone." (The cage surprises the other three by emitting a wet cough and a spurt of green goop seemingly from nowhere. Zoom in as it repeats. Pan to the malfunctioning piece of thing.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "Nothing means more to me than the well-being of every one of my subjects." (More green slimy stuff go flying as the soruce makes its presence known; a very sickly, pale greenish slug that slithers its way up from the cage's deep bottom to the perch. It had been merely hiding out of sight. Its tiny little legs wobble and drop, and one of the eyes is redder than the other.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "Oh! Eboli, my pet!" (leaning into view) "You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious guests." (The slug responds by spitting out more goo, coughing, and twisting its head around to stare up at the ceiling.) * {Sugar Pie} (slightly horrified) "Oh...my." * {Sir Great White} (as Sugar hunkers down) "He is quite a sight, isn't he?" * {Sugar Pie} "I...I..." (Cut to the cage; she continues o.s.) "...I've never seen anything like it." (The slug's cough is followed by Manta Ray approaching to whisper directly into the shark's "ear".) * {Sir Great White} "Really?" * {Manta Ray} "Yes." * {Sir Great White} "Well, if I must." (Cut to Sugar and Gelatin at one end of the table.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "I'm sorry, everyone." (To Lollipop, drinking tea, and Sugar.) "I'm afraid I'll have to cut the party short." (The violet-haired girl nearly chokes on or spits out her tea.) * {Sir Great White} "The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls. Thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better." (He makes his stately exit, followed by his assistants, as the crowd of guests bows him out of the restaurant. Sugar's attention, however, is still on the raggedy Eboli, who is wheezing audibly when he tries to take a breath. Close-up of Caramel.) * {Caramel Cider} "Phew! Now I can eat somethin'!" (Zoom out; the spread of food is still before her.) "I'm starved!" (Before she can dig in, Parm walks across, grabbing one corner of the tablecloth in her teeth and bundling every last item up into it. The cowgirl stares sadly as the now-cleared table and moans. Across the room, the orderly exit of guests is broken up by Cotton by bouncing toward the door; laughing and whooping, he knocks a couple of them through it.) (Cut to a close-up of a sizable stack of leftovers and zoom out to frame the lot balanced precisely on Caramel's hand. She too leaves the premises, hat back on and napkin still tied, and is finally able to get a decent meal. Lollipop, Blueberry, and Cranberry Pup are left alone on the food court floor, the puppy wearing a chef's hat.) * {Lollipop Pops} (sighing) "Well, guys. I don't know for sure how things went with Sir Great White, but at least no big disasters happened." (Quick pan to Eboli's cage, now really empty except for bits of goo and with the door on the top open. Zoom in slowly and snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to the inside of the Rainbow House. The bedroom door opens to admit her, carrying the distressed slug in her hands.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, you poor little thing! How did you ever get in such bad condition?" (Close-up on the bed; she sets Eboli on it.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Don't you worry, Eboli. I'll nurse you back to health --" (Cut to frame her as well.) "--as a favor to Sir Great White, who's obviously just far too busy to care for you." (Out comes a hacking wheeze/goo spitting combo that leaves the slug flopping over, putting the blondie at a moment's loss.) * {Sugar Pie} "I'm sure Sir Great White will appreciate the help." (Back to Eboli; her hand reaches into view to lift the slug back up. Another spasm sends the slug back on its side.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, no!" (covers him with a blanket) (Picking up a thermometer in her hand, she slips it into the patient's mouth. A second later the mercury shoots up and Eboli goes blood-red from overheating, sweat and steam pouring from his head. Sugar gasps, yanks the blanket away, and sets an ice pack on the boiling-hot head. The temperature quickly drops in response, but now Eboli gets a case of the shivers and his whole body goes ice-blue.) (Another gasp from Sugar; the ice pack is removed and the blanket replaced, causing him to boil over again. The two are switched time after time in an increasing tempo, the thermometer cycling faster and faster until the bulb shatter. Sugar's ministrations end with the blanket on and the ice pack off.) * {Sugar Pie} "This is far worse than I thought. What you need is some medicine--stat!" (What she gets is a cough that sends the remains of the thermometer flying past her head. Wipe to a close-up of a table; a saucer with a big capsule is placed on it.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Here you go, Eboli. This will fix you right up." (Eboli gives it a cautious sniff and makes a sound of disgust. He perches on the end of the couch now, facing Sugar across a small table.) * {Sugar Pie} "Dr Pie expected that." (Grabbing a bag of sliced cucumbers, she dumps enough onto the saucer to completely bury the capsule. Now after a cautious lick, Eboli attacks the food with gusto, digging down into it like a jackhammer. Close-up on the girl's smug expression.) * {Sugar Pie} "Always works." (She lets out a surprsed little gasp; on the saucer, the sliced vegetable is gone but the medicine remains untouched.) * {Sugar Pie} "Almost always." (The sick thing wheezes and spats out goo onto the floor. Wipe to a bowl of hot soup standing on the drawer, and zoom out as Sugar leans down to blow on it.) * {Sugar Pie} (pushing it across) "There's nothing like homemade soup to cure what ails you." (After a skeptical look, Eboli pushes the bowl out of his sight.) * {Sugar Pie} "Come on now. You're now gonna get better if you don't drink up." (She pretends to sip the soup.) "Mmmmm, see? It's delicious." (Close-up of Eboli; she continues o.s.) "Good and good for you." (Nothing. So the aspiring veterinarian picks up the bowl.) * {Sugar Pie} "Here comes the choo-choo train." (Eboli againl she shifts the bowl around and continues o.s.) "Chugga-chugga, woo-woo!" (Her attempt to present the meal from different angles causes the slug to twist his body around so many times that he looks like a know. Eventually he pops into the air, his body unwinded, and pitches face first into the bowl.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, no! Don't worry, Eboli! I know what'll make you feel better. Wait right here." (floats off) "I have just the thing." (Wipe to the slug nibbling on a few fish flakes in the corner of the room.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Look, Eboli!" (Zoom out to frame her as she approaches into the room with a healthy bright orange slug perched on one hand.) * {Sugar Pie} "I brought a fellow slug to cheer you up. Slithers here was sick once too, but he let me help him and got better in no time." (nuzzling his face) "Isn't that right, Slithers?" (Slithers nods in agreement. Back to the floor; he is set down next to Eboli, who has gone back to eating the fish flakes.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Say hello to your new friend, Eboli." (The orange slug gets onto Eboli's back and nuzzles against the back of his head, humming a welcome.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Aw, look. I think he likes you." (Slithers slips into view; she vocalizes the first five notes of the My Little Pony theme, and he responds with the next five.) * {Sugar Pie} "Your turn, Eboli." (She hovers down near ground level, with Slithers perched on her hand.) * {Sugar Pie} "You can do it." (Eboli makes choking sounds, and when Sugar vocalizes the first five notes again, she takes a direct hit to the face from the load of half-digested sliced cucumbers that the patient heaves up.) * {Sugar Pie} (muffled) "...Good try?" (Wip to the Rainbow House's bathroom. Sugar has filled the bathtub, wrapped Eboli in towels, and stood him on a towel rack.) * {Sugar Pie} "I know what'll clear up that tickle in your throat." (approaching a radiator) "A humidifier!" (She gives the valve a turn, releasing clouds of steam into the room, and takes a deep breath of her own.) * {Sugar Pie} "Refreshing. How's that for you, Eboli?" (Close-up of the slug; she continues o.s.) "Better?" (Eboli takes a breath of his own as Sugar gives him a huge, wide-eyed, encouraging grin -- and then it comes out as the same wet cough. The hapless blondie moans sadly, and Eboli spits out more goo.) * {Sugar Pie} "That's okay. I know lots of other ways to take care of you. Don't worry. You're gonna get better. How about..." (Wipe to the fireplace, where a fire is now burning and candles have been lit. Pan to Eboli in a basket amoung this lot; Sugar leans down to him.) * {Sugar Pie} "...aromatherapy?" (The sick slug sneezes violently. Cut to the running steaming bathtub faucet, which shuts off just before the camera cuts to frame Eboli in the tub and Sugar at its side.) * {Sugar Pie} "Warm bath?" (Eboli just simply jump out of the tub and slithers away. Cut to a close-up of his head.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Ointment?" (A tiny bit is squirted on, but Eboli had a very bad reaction. He broke out in a full-body rash. Wipe to a close-up of Sugar's nervous face; she wears a doctor's reflector strapped to her forehead.) * {Sugar Pie} "Scalpel!" (It is passed to her from o.s., and she works for a moment.) * {Sugar Pie} "Surgical tape!" (Cut to a longer shot; she also has a stethoscope around her neck. She grabs a roll of tape and she works intently for a second.) * {Sugar Pie} "Slime!" (She gets a basket full of it, then mops the sweat from her forehead as she works again. When she finishes, the camera cuts to just behind her and she moves aside to expose her work; Eboli, sitting on the floor, with goop smeared all over him. The results are far from convincing. Sugar has done away with her reflectors and the stethoscope.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, Eboli. I thought it would be easy to nurse you back to health. I've tried everything I know, and look at you." (She picks the slug up in her hands.) "You're worse than ever!" (Here comes a knock at the door; she flies over to it as lightning speed, no longer carrying the slug. Before she can get a hand on the handle, it bursts open and Blueberry and Vanilla float in.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey, Sugar Pie." * {Vanilla Cake} "Lollipop wanted us to say to you thank you so much for making such a good impression on Sir Great White today." (Both boys stop short with a huge gasp; cut to Eboli, coiled up on the little table by the couch.) * {Blueberry Jam} "What is Sir Great White's pet doing here?!" * {Sugar Pie} "I couldn't leave the poor thing there." (Cut to the slug; she continues o.s.) "He needed my help." (Zoom out to frame the three.) * {Vanilla Cake} "No no no no no no no!" (To Blueberry.) "This is bad!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Agreed!" * {Sugar Pie} "How could I just let the poor thing suffer?" * {Blueberry Jam} "But...but he doesn't belong to you!" * {Sugar Pie} "I had to do something!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Without telling anyone?!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Without asking permission?!" * {Sugar Pie} "But..." (The slug coughs.) * {Blueberry Jam} "We know you had good intentions, but you have got to return the pet!" * {Sugar Pie} "But---" (Eboli ends the debate when he wheezes.) * {Sugar Pie} (sighing) "You're right. Okay, let's go." (She gets a basket from the floor. The boys put the slug in the basket. Now the basket is held in Sugar's hand.) * {Vanilla Cake} (starting for the door) "If we hurry, we can put him back before anyone realizes he's missing." (He opens the door, and gasps with a start that made him freeze in midair and falling over. On the step are Manta Ray and Remora. The boys look with shock. Snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to Sir Great White's two assistants, looking impassive and advancing slowly into the house.) * {Manta Ray} "We regret to inform you..." * {Remora} "That Sir Great White's pet has gone missing." * {Vanilla Cake} "Really!" (Eboli wheezes from Sugar's basket.) * {Vanilla Cake} "You don't say!" (Both boys zipping to Sugar's side, they work up a few coughs to try and pass the noises off as their own; everytime the basket sounds off, it's turned up a notch. Eventually Vanilla nudges Sugar, prompting her to join in; the assistants trade puzzled looks as the trio let it die down.) * {Blueberry Jam} (in a fake hoarse tone) "It's that dry night air." (Grin.) * {Sugar Pie} "But it's daytime." * {Vanilla Cake} (same thing as BJ) "Well, day air's even drier! Heh heh heh..." (pushing Manta and Remora out) "You guys better be one your way if you're gonna find your leader's missing pet -- Eboli, was it?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Thank you ever so much for keeping us in the loop. Byeee!" (Both boys slam the door and turn away from it, heaving for breath, before risking a look out the window to make sure the assistants are really leaving. Close-up as they turn back toward the room.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Sugar! What are you doing?!" (Cut to Sugar at the door.) * {Sugar Pie} "Going to return Eboli, remember?" * {Vanilla Cake} "We can't now!" * {Sugar Pie} "Why not?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Do you know what Sir Great White is gonna do if he finds out you're the one who took his pet?" * {Sugar Pie} "No. Do you?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, no. But it can't be anything good!" (Wavering dissolve to a close-up of a very despondent blue-eyed blonde girl in pigtails, zooming out to frame her sitting on a rock in a dim, foreboding wasteland.) * {Vanilla Cake} (voice over) "He might banish you to another planet!" (Cut to an open dungeon cell. Sugar peeks out from within.) * {Blueberry Jam} (voice over) "Or throw you in a dungeon!" (The door slams shut and Sugar gasps. Cut to her in the wasteland again, then a cage drops from above to trap her in.) * {Vanilla Cake} (voice over) "Or banish you and then throw you in a dungeon in the place that he banishes you to!" (Close-up of Sugar in reality.) * {Sugar Pie} "You really think Sir Great White would do that?" (She began to pace around.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, granted, that probably won't happen -- but do you want to take any chances?" * {Sugar Pie} "All that really matters to me is that poor little Eboli here gets well." (Eboli wheezes.) * {Vanilla Cake} "That's very noble of you. We'll make sure we bring you anything you need when you're banished--" * {Blueberry Jam} (to Vanilla, panicking) "Unless you and I banished too, somewhere there's no one to care for us. Then Sugar will have to bring us our needs." (to Sugar) "Deal?" (Sugar holds Eboli out to the boys. The slug looked extremely tired. Close-up of him.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Please, boys. You just have to help me get Eboli healthy, then we can return him to Sir Great White, and everything will be fine." (Longer shot, framing all four.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Did you give him any kind of medicine?" * {Sugar Pie} "I tried to, but he wouldn't take it." * {Vanilla Cake} (irked) "Aaagh! Then you have to make him take it! You can't be such a pushover, Sugar Pie! You're the boss, not the patient! Make him straighten up and slither right!" * {Sugar Pie} "But..." (Vanilla rummages around for a second and comes up with the capsule Eboli refused to take earlier.) * {Vanilla Cake} "No excuses!" (The boy shoved the capsule into the slug's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Done! Okay, what else?" * {Sugar Pie} "Uh, well, he keeps spitting out goo from his mouth -- the ones that have fallen out from the coughing, I mean." (Close-up of Eboli; he is indeed spitting out green goo. Blueberry's solution is to clap an inhaler in the slug's mouth to make him breathe.) * {Blueberry Jam} "That's better." (Eboli coughs again, but no goop flies out. Cut to frame all four.) * {Sugar Pie} "I don't think he likes that." * {Vanilla Cake} "Tough love, baby! You want him to get well, don't you?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yes, but..." * {Blueberry Jam} "Next!" * {Sugar Pie} "Well, he desperately needs some bed rest, but I can't get him to stay put." (Blueberry swipes Eboli into his hand. Camera now cuts to Eboli's perspective of the black-haired green-eyed boy.) * {Blueberry Jam} (reverberating slightly) "One step ahead of you." (Wipe to a covered item whose shape, stand, and goo mark it as the cage in which Eboli was first seen. Sugar crosses to it as the cloth bulges out in places from the slug's attempt to break through; angry noises are heard from beneath as well.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's for your own good, Eboli. I promise." (Zoom out; Blueberry is looking at the soup Sugar made.) "Please just relax and try to get some sleep?" * {Blueberry Jam} "What's this soup over here? Smell delicious." * {Sugar Pie} "I made it for Eboli. but he won't eat it." (Close-up of the bowl, which two pale-skinned arms in white sleeves reach in and picked it up from the table.) * {Vanilla Cake} (from o.s.) "Oh, he'll eat it, all right." (Zoom out to frame him with a half-crazed smile. He brings the bowl over to the cage and whisks the cloth away. As soon as he pops the latch on the door, Eboli jumps out with a screech and runs off, knocking the soup to the floor. The inhaler is now gone.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey! Where are you going?" (Cut to just outside the open front door downstairs as the escapee heads out through it.) * {Sugar Pie} (flying out, the two boys following) "No! Eboli! Come back!" (Wipe to Eboli slithering through the park in the field. The three Candies chase him to a tree and around it several times, the speed increasing until none of them can be seen under the thick cloud of dush thrown up by the chase. Tilt up from this to the branches; Eboli has taken refuge here and slithers off along a limb. At ground level, the trio skid to a stop and head off in a new direction.) (Cut to a Jupiter Town street; Manta Ray and Remora are showing a sketch to an alien, and a close-up shows it to be a decent rendition of the sickly Eboli. The alien shakes his head. On a park bench, a figure sits and reads a newspaper that hides all but its tiny hands. The three Candies race past, then double back and stop at the bench. The paper is lowered to reveal Eboli, wearing a top hat and monocle as a ridiculously transparent disguise. It's enough to fool the three Candy kids, as they cough a bit to see if the "innocent" bystander might recognize it as a tip to Eboli. After the slug shrugs and goes back to the paper, Blueberry, Vanilla, and Sugar trade a puzzled look and fly off again.) (Now the three Candies fly through the town. Eboli emerges from behind a flagpole and goes the other way just before Manta Ray and Remora swim up and stick their sketch of him onto it. After they have gone, he returns and draws a top hat and monocle onto the pictures to throw off his trackers, then slithers off again.) (As the three Candies fly along, Rainbow catches up.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "What are you three doing? Are you having a race? Can I play? One-two-three-go!" (She streaks ahead; the other three throw each other a slightly confused look and carried on. Pan slightly ahead of them to a field of ice cream watermelons. The other Candies are here. Sugar is checking the ground beneath for any signs of Eboli.) * {Sugar Pie} "Excuse me." * {Cotton Puffy} "Hi!" * {Vanilla Cake} (grabbing Caramel's hat and looks inside) "Whoops." * {Caramel Cider} "What in tarnation?" (Vanilla puts the hat back on Caramel's head.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Sorry, but we've gotta find--" (Quick pan back to Manta Ray and Remora, now nearby.) * {Remora} "Sir Great White's pet slug!" (Cut to the top of the tree. Eboli is perched here, still coughing horribly.) * {Sugar Pie} "Eboli, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" (Eboli jumps off from the top of the tree.) * {Sugar Pie} "I'll catch you!" (The other Candies gasp as she zips ahead. The camera cuts back and forth between the plummeting slug and the frantically flying sweet blondie. Before the race between gravity and leg power can be decided, though, Eboli's body turns really green and transparent. Sugar gasps in pure shock and throws herself into a slide. When she stops with hands outstretched, all she catches is a handful of green goo of what used to be Eboli. The other Candies gasp, and the blonde blue-eyed girl does everything she can to keep from bursting into tears on the spot. However, the little whimper from her throat clearly tells that she is losing the battle as the goo trickles to the ground.) (With Manta Ray and Remora staring aghast, the situation takes yet one more bizarre turn when Sir Great White swims into the scene.) * {Sir Great White} (sternly) "What is going on here?" (They bow and back off. Cut to a pan across the row of the other Candies, starting at Cotton and panning to Sugar's; all bow except this last, who regards the goop despairingly.) * {Sir Great White} (Vanilla straightens up.) "Vanilla?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes, sir? There has been a terrible accident." (Sugar comes ahead.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's all my fault." * {Vanilla Cake} "No, Sir Great White. My sister didn't know any better. It was my fault." * {Sugar Pie} "I'm the one who did it." * {Blueberry Jam} "But you were trying to help." * {Sugar Pie} "Some help I was." * {Vanilla Cake} Will you let me do this? He'll go easier on me!" * {Sugar Pie} "But it's my fault!" * {Vanilla Cake} "No, it's my fault!" (Choco pops up.) * {Choco Cream} (cheerfully) "Nope, it's my fault! Wait. What are we talking about?" (He zips away.) * {Sugar Pie} (coming ahead to SGW) "Thanks for trying to protect me, Vanilla and Blueberry, but, Sir Great White, I'm the one who took your pet slug." (Cut briefly to the concerned shark king, then back as she continues.) "I really was only trying to help the poor little thing. Then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest." (Close-up of the pile of goop on the grass. Sir Great White came into view; zoom out to frame him as Sugar approaches.) * {Sugar Pie} "So, if you want to banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to..." (lowering her head) "...then that's what I deserve." (Sir Great White turns his attention back to the gooey remains of his prized pet. Closing his eyes, he comes closer to the pile -- then opens them and cheerfully addresses it.) * {Sir Great White} "Oh, stop fooling around, Eboli! You're scaring everyone." (The goop waft into the air seemingly on their own, bringing gasps from the other Candies, and reconstitute themselves into a new and healthy-looking large snail. It has plumage of red, orange, and purple on its shell. Stunned gasps float of from below, then slithers toward its owner.) * {Sugar Pie} "I don't understand!" (It slithers onto Sir Great White's back.) "What is that thing? What happened to Eboli?" * {Sir Great White} "This is Eboli." (Close-up of the snail; he continues o.s.) "He's quite a sight, as I said, but nothing unusual for a snailix." (Zoom out to frame him and the snail.) "Isn't that right, Eboli?" (His pet lets off a happy little cry. Cut to Sugar Pie.) * {Sugar Pie} "A...a snailix?" (The snail leans by to look at her straight on and nods.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "A snailix is a cross between a phoenix and a snail. It's majestic and magical." (Nod; cut to a longer shot, framing all thee again.) * {Sir Great White} "While it appears healthy and happy most of the time--" (Eboli jump off the shark's back; cut to him as he messes around with the slime he produced from his body.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "--every so often it must renew itself by molting and turning into slime." (Another happy cry from Eboli and the shark learns toward Sugar.) * {Sir Great White} (whispering) "Rather melodramatic, if you ask me." (straightening up; normal volume) "It then rises from its gooey state, fresh as a daisy." (the slug goes back on the shark's back.) "All just a normal part of the life cycle of a snailix." (Close up of the snail.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "I believe mischievous little Eboli here took the occasion to fool around with you, Sugar Pie." (Eboli couldn't help but give a goofy smile, followed by embarrassed laughter. Cut to Sugar as he is lowered to the girl.) * {Sir Great White} (from o.s., sternly) "Apologize, young man." (A whimper from the snail.) * {Sugar Pie} "So -- aren't you gonna banish me, or throw me in a dungeon --" (Cut to the other befuddled Candies) " --or banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?" (Back to Blueberry, Vanilla, Sugar, Great White, and Eboli.) * {Sir Great White} (smiling) "Of course not, Sugar Pie." (Eboli slithers off the shark's back once again.) "Where in the world did you come up with that?" (Cut to the three locals.) * {Sugar Pie} "I guess I have some imagination." * {Vanilla Cake} "My sister did do everything she could to try to take care of Eboli for you." * {Sir Great White} "And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child. But all you had to do was ask me, and I could've told you Eboli was a snailix and saved you all this trouble." * {Sugar Pie} "I know. I should've have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own hands." (Now Manta Ray and Remora bring over the cage as Eboli swoops over to the girl; one orange feather in his hand drops back and sticks behind Sugar's ear.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's beautiful. Thank you, Eboli." (Rainbow eyes Great White's assistants. Getting a sudden inspiration, she goes over to Eboli to whisper to him and gets a nod in response. The snail pulls out another feather from his shell to tickle Remora and Manta Ray's "noses". They try to hold in their composure, but lost it in roaring fits of laughter. The snail trades a high-five with the rainbow-haired prankster. Her own laughter mingles with the snail's. Sir Great White, Sugar, Vanilla, and Blueberry are next to join in, followed by all the other bystanders.) End of episode.